


A Reylo Fairy Tale: Three Wishes

by Lula_Landry



Series: Reylo Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Be Careful What You Wish For, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Magic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Soulmates, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_Landry/pseuds/Lula_Landry
Summary: Rey is used to playing many different roles- scavenger, trader, maid, slave- all to appease her demanding stepfamily, but this time they have gone too far. There are rumours of a mysterious being in a magical forest who grants wishes and she is despatched to parlay with the creature. Rey is determined to make her stepsisters’ desires come true, if only so they stop annoying her. But she quickly learns that things aren’t always what they seem, and some dark forces are best left undisturbed…-A Reylo fairy tale inspired by genies in bottles.“If there's a single lesson that life teaches us, it's that wishing doesn't make it so.”― Lev Grossman,The Magicians.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176659
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Romeo, You Were Throwing Pebbles

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived the most ill-used and exploited young girl. And I do mean me. Fortunately, the unexpected can happen even to penniless scavengers. My particular adventure began with an ill-fated wish. 

I didn’t believe them at first. I mean, who would? _Steal mother’s flyer and head to the forest moon of Endor, Rey. There you will find a mysterious and powerful being, Rey. They say this creature is able to grant your heart’s desire, Rey._

It took all my energy not to roll my eyes at my stepsisters. It sounded like a children’s story! I was sure it was a bunch of bantha _poodoo_ Phasma and Bazine had concocted to get me into trouble with their mother. (She wasn’t my mother- Qi’ra made sure I knew I was none of hers). But now, deep inside an unfamiliar forest, the setting sun forming more shadow than light, their words did not feel childish. Not at all.

Had I not been scared I may have enjoyed the fact I was far from Jakku’s scorching red sun and harsh yellow sands. In contrast, Endor was a haven of cool emerald flora. Unfortunately, I was scared. In fact, I was terrified. 

The creature I had come to find made no attempt to hide his presence. I expected to go searching for signs of his existence- and also anticipated finding none- but he revealed himself at once. His booted steps rang clear even on damp grass.

_He has teeth of silver, as sharp as vibroblades. And a voice like thunder, as dark as a sarlacc pit. If you will fly past the Ewok’s village and travel over the Yuzzum bridge, once the red star shines bright in the night sky, he will come to you. Stand your ground and the creature will grant you a wish._

As I stood there trembling, fighting every instinct to flee the unknown beast, I silently cursed my domineering stepsisters. I’d always suspected they didn’t particularly care for me, but this was the first time I wondered if they actively hated me. It seemed they had sent me to my death.

His footsteps continued to ring out, slow and heavy, and my poor heart could not stand the strain. I swallowed the urge to shout for help. Only the fact no one would come to my aid stifled my cry.

His steps drew closer and his shadow seemed to blot out the moon. My _sleemo_ stepsisters were wrong- this being did not grant wishes. No creature with his shape and form could possibly grant wishes. He was here to consume my soul and I would die screaming while attempting a fool’s errand for people who did not care about me.

But then the clouds parted around the moon and the light painted one side of him. My heart thudded painfully inside my chest. A cowl. This being wore a dark, hooded cowl. Then I saw his teeth gleaming silver and nearly choked on my breath. No, I realised again, not teeth but a grill of sorts. A black helmet with a chrome mouthpiece. 

Who was this so-called granter of wishes?

He was tall, but not so tall as to be monstrous. Certainly, not as tall as a Wookiee. It was the moonlight and shadow that made him appear unnatural. He stopped a good ten feet away from me, a respectable distance. I would know, having fought Niima Outpost’s junk boss Unkar Plutt and his slimy minions on a daily basis. I had become quite adept at using a quarterstaff simply because they assumed any creature as small and feminine as me was asking to be handled. The galaxy was filled with moof milkers.

The creature stared at me, this tall, masked, cowled being, and I stared back. For some reason, I lost a good measure of my fear. My pulse was still elevated but I found I could breathe again. I am not patient by nature, but I have learned the virtue of being still. I refrained from making the first move, a habit that has saved my life more than once. My mute presence eventually earned a response. 

The creature lifted a black gloved hand and removed his mask. I stared even harder… for he was a man. Except, was he? Or was this all part of an elaborate trap?

His appearance was not old nor particularly young. He was curiously ageless. It was a face crafted with no thought of subtlety- prominent cheekbones and a strong, slashing jawline, a mouth as pillowy as a cloud and a proud, dominant nose. His eyes did not burn with the fires of Mustafar, as my sisters said they would. Instead, they glimmered warm and golden- tarnished gold like the hidden treasures of a Hutt gangster. And his face did not radiate power or cruelty. Instead, he seemed a trifle sad.

His hair was a wild black tangle that I longed to brush with my fingertips. He looked like a man who spent all his time running through the forest with wild kurnbeasts by his side and nothing but trees and vales and mossy banks ahead. It was a life I instinctively envied, tethered as I was to my mean spirited stepmother and stepsisters on a barren desert of a world.

I realised I’d once more thought of him as a man rather than the thing that he was, whatever that might be. For surely no ordinary man could grant wishes.

It had gone very still, as if the forest itself was holding its breath. 

“What brings you here, angel?” he asked, breaking the silence. His voice was bottomless, echoing in the chambers of my heart.

I flushed at the endearment. I had heard of the angels on the planet Lego- they were blond and blue-eyed and apparently so beautiful they glowed. That was certainly not me, but who was I to correct this being? Except now I was self-conscious, wondering if he called me angel in derision. His voice was toneless, but could he see into my heart? Did he understand my wickedness- how I longed to be free of the only people who’d ever shown me a modicum of care? 

After all, a part of me did not want to be here, making wishes for my stepsisters. A part of me wondered why I should be brave if my bravery was being wasted on those who used me ill. But my terror, I found, had mostly been dealt with. I was wary but no longer scared. Certainly, I could speak. This being was like the forest, wild and untamed, capable of great danger but not overtly wicked. 

I threw back my shoulders and steeled my spine. I spoke the words I had memorised while flying Qi’ra’s ancient clunker of a Y-wing starfighter.

“Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Bringer of death, lord of the dark,  
Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Mighty flame and glimmering spark.”

A shadow crossed his handsome face- for he was handsome, elegant and wondrous to look upon. It seemed I had disappointed him with my words and my heart twisted inside my chest. At the same time, he inclined his head almost before I could complete the rhyme, sealing the pact we were about to make. It occurred to me that he must have heard those words a thousand times before. 

He looked at me with his burnt gold eyes and I quaked. It was as if he could see right through me, to all the hidden places where I kept my stifled dreams and bruised feelings.

“Speak your wish then,” he said in a voice clear and cold, so cold it made me shiver.

I already knew the wish, had known it from the day I stumbled across Phasma sobbing all over the clothes I had freshly laundered.

“My stepsister desires her true love, my lord. She longs for a mate who will care and provide for her. I would ask you to bring this being to her, Kylo Ren, so ending Phasma’s loneliness and pain.”

He was silent for a long time after I spoke and I grew nervous in the dark of the forest. Could he, with all his magic and power, see to the truth of the matter? For I did not entirely believe Phasma was sincere in wanting a soul mate. Instead, I think she wished for a rich partner whom she could use to make other girls jealous.

And yet I understood that even for someone as spoiled as Phasma, as false as she was, to be without love was still a torment. To have no one walk beside you, no heart that beat as your own… I knew that pain as well.

“Do not be afraid,” the being said, his voice softening to a low murmur. “I feel it too.”

It was as if a shaft of moonlight pierced my eyes, making me see clearly, helping me understand that as powerful as he was, this man understood even better than I what it meant to be alone. I wondered how long he had been in this forest and whether he had any company apart from a string of sentient life forms who only came to chase their own selfish desires.

I told myself it was foolish to feel compassion for one as powerful as him. It was neither my place nor was it appropriate. He would laugh me to scorn if he knew how I felt.

“Are you sure that is your wish?” he asked.

The question interrupted my tangled thoughts, bringing me back to the task at hand. My heart ached for this mighty being, reduced to an impassive witness, a granter of wishes for those who did not deserve them. 

I could not speak, my throat was so choked with emotion. Instead, I nodded. _Yes_.

Kylo Ren sighed, his features settling into an expression of dissatisfaction. Again, I wasn’t sure what I had done to be found lacking. Probably he had heard this particular wish from the lips of a thousand females and thought I lacked imagination.

“And do you know what happens next, angel?”

And with that cold question I once more felt a prickle of fear. I swallowed hard before I replied. “Name your price, my lord, and I will pay it.”

For no wish granted is ever free.


	2. Stay Away From Juliet

I stood trembling before Kylo Ren, once again fighting off waves of panic.

Prior to my departure, I had been given several warnings by my stepsisters. Bazine cautioned that each supplicant who came before this creature was only allowed three wishes, and not to waste one by wishing for more. Phasma told me every wish had a price, one I would have to pay. It seemed strange they would counsel me so openly, but perhaps they thought I was their last hope. Jakku wasn’t exactly teeming with prince charmings and grand dukes. 

“Very well,” said Kylo. “For the chance to grant your stepsister a goodly mate, my price is a kiss.”

For a moment I was sure I had misheard. A kiss? Why would a creature such as him want a kiss from someone like me? He was an all-powerful being who lived in a wondrous emerald wood while I was a simple girl, my days consisting of housework and menial tasks, scrubbing pots and sweeping floors. And when the drudge work was done, I was sent to the Graveyard of Ships to risk my life scavenging parts so my stepmother could earn a few extra credits.

Powerful men requested kisses from girls who were beautiful or rich, princesses or perhaps that one Twi’lek maiden in the flesh palace who possessed a heart of gold (I spent my rare leisure time watching trashy holovids with Baz). These were females with healthy bosoms and lustrous curls. Women like my sisters- Phasma with her long, lean body and sunshine yellow hair or Bazine with her waterfall of raven dark locks and sinuous, sultry form- even though in the stories pretty women seemed to hate being kissed. Either the princess was disgusted by the magical frog or she was comatose and wrapped in a forest of thorns.

There was a curious gleam in his dark gold eyes and I wondered… was that amusement that I saw? Was he mocking me, expecting I would stomp my feet and walk away from our deal because of a kiss? I gritted my teeth, determined now more than ever to see through this magical pact.

“Very well,” I snapped, “you may have your kiss.” And this time the corners of his mouth did twitch.

My heart spiralled down into my hollow stomach at the sight, for he had such a mouth. Full and mobile and tender… I felt quite dizzy when I considered kissing him. My first kiss. Perhaps my only, the way life was going.

He peeled off a black leather glove before holding out his hand to me. He wanted to shake on it, a strange way to seal a miraculous wish, but so be it. I did not want to look cowardly and reached out to take his hand. Long fingers grasped mine. I expected him to be cold but instead he was as warm as fresh baked bread. He squeezed my thin fingers and I felt a surge go through me, an inkling of his power that unsettled me. I stared up into his face and felt like I was falling into those golden pools.

And then the moment passed. He dropped my hand and it was like nothing of note had taken place. I felt curiously let down. 

The man or being or creature Kylo Ren stood before me quite calmly, waiting. He might have been one of Unkar’s bully boys, bored with his duties at the concession stand where the trades occurred, uncaring about what was to happen next. It was a dull, mundane sort of moment, made more so by my ineptitude. 

Who was I- poor, small and meaningless- to kiss this tall, cowled godling? If only I was experienced or special in some way then I would know what to do. I was so nervous I felt sick, but I only wanted my task to be over and done with. And yet I just stood there, a dried leaf twisting in the wind, wretched in my ill-fitting clothes, the worn fabric permanently stained with the mud and dust of my home world.

Every second I hesitated the voice inside my head grew louder. _Do it. Do. It. Do it now!_

And then I obeyed that internal urging. I did the deed, but it was all wrong. Kylo didn’t have to say anything for me to realise I had made a mess of things. I reached up on tiptoes and stretched my arms toward those broad shoulders for purchase but he easily avoided my grasp, his strange yet beautiful face turning away. He was not rude with it- oh, dear me, no, a being as powerful as him would not be rude to one so insignificant as me- but his actions made his feelings clear.

Humiliation like I’d never known stained my cheeks red. Me- the girl who was laughed at and ridiculed her entire life! Me- the girl who’d been told over and over by the only people meant to care for her that she was ugly and unwanted. I thought there was a callus over my heart an inch thick, but no, Kylo Ren’s rejection stung like the snap of a steel-tipped whip. 

Uneasiness gripped me in their cold fingers. It was not me he wanted to kiss. Or did he mean some other kind of kiss? Or… by the Maker, had I just bargained someone else’s lips away? I was sure that was it. Kylo was a trickster wrapped in a solemn face and a black robe. His price was a kiss, but a kiss from another! Was that my true quest? I had to go searching for the female he wanted. I could only imagine how beautiful she must be for him to desire her.

Or was it simpler than that? Did he merely want a kiss from someone prettier than me? I shuddered to think of returning to Niima Outpost and explaining to Phasma or Baz that they had to come with me to Endor and kiss the wish granter. Impossible! Neither one would be willing, not even with their future happiness at stake. 

I was still thinking about my contrary stepsisters when Kylo spoke, explaining the bargain I had made. His voice stilled my blood.

“Angel… the kiss I asked for is not one you can give with your mouth.”

I turned hot and then cold in the space of seconds. In that moment I knew I had made a terrible mistake entering into this magical pact. Phasma warned me to watch what was said, to listen hard lest I be fooled and make a mistake. How had he twisted his words and ensnared me? I still did not know.

I always considered myself smarter than the average citizen, but I confess I had no idea what Kylo meant. What kind of a kiss could I give without my mouth? He was cleverer than I. But if true intelligence meant understanding the slippery words of a supreme being, I wasn’t sure I wanted to be all that smart. My heart whispered that a kiss without use of my lips was sure to be unnatural… immoral. Wicked, even. It was the kind of kiss an ordinary young woman had no right experiencing.

And yet, I was still surprised when Kylo murmured in that low, smooth, hypnotic voice, “Take off your boots and britches, Rey.” 

All at once a millions questions popped into my mind- how he knew my name, how I could still be standing when my thighs had turned to melted wax, how I was supposed to obey his command when my muscles had petrified like bones bleached white by the desert sun and how, by the annihilation of Alderaan, could a mouthless kiss happen with me naked from the waist down? That last question in particular was causing me problems. Except not a single one of my insightful and thought provoking enquiries could help accomplish my task. Nope, not one bit.

I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it… could I? But I had given my word and we’d shook on it. We had a deal, Kylo Ren and I, even if the deal was nothing at all like what I thought it would be. He was a monster, I decided, a first class lazer brain whose only desire was to embarrass me to death. I was already halfway there, so job well done. Except… except… I had to, didn’t I?

What if I turned tail and ran? What then? Would he come after me? If I broke my vow, did that leave my family open to retaliation? As much as I loathed their smug faces, I couldn’t do that to them. Not to my stepsisters and not even to my stepmother. 

My trembling hands began plucking at my boots. Kylo watched as I hopped this way and that, pulling off too tight leather. Qi’ra had decided long ago that my wardrobe would consist of hand-me-downs so nothing I owned fit right. By the time my fingers reached for the laces that tightened my britches around my skinny hips, they were trembling so hard it was difficult for me to pull at the knot.

“Don’t be afraid, Angel.” 

I jumped as Kylo cupped my chin in his palm. His hand was big enough to swallow my face. His warmth settled me somewhat, though I usually can’t stand it when anyone tries to touch me.

As my garments pooled on the lush grass and I stepped out of them, I considered his words. Fear was a funny thing, wasn’t it? He’d told me not to fear, except that feeling gripping my limbs and heightening my senses and speeding up my pulse came with a thrill all of its own. I realised I was having an adventure and such things brought fear as a side effect. And also wonder, mystery and awe. So I was happy to be fearful because it added something to this moment.

I could smell Kylo, a scent as rare as the rains that fell on Jakku, as fresh as each droplet, as precious as life giving moisture. My heart thudded in my chest as he approached me, and I knew if I died in this moment I would have few regrets. Because at least I had lived.

I couldn’t imagine what he would do next.


	3. Romeo, Take Me

Kylo Ren fell on his knees before me and the blood in my veins turned to flame. His broad, callused hands gripped my bared thighs and a shiver travelled down my spine.

What was he doing? What was this? Because, of course, he’d asked for a kiss. And he said I might not do it with _my_ mouth. But he didn’t say anything about his own, or all the possible places he could press his lips. 

I looked down at the surprisingly plump mound at the junction of my skinny legs, the flesh as smooth as Bantha cream, my delicate slit glistening in the moonlight. He trailed a finger through the tiny thatch of curls there and I almost cried out. No man had ever touched my sex, and now… now…

I was petrified, so beyond afraid that my mind was frozen. I had reached a crossroads in my life. The road I travelled was split in two directions and I was being led down a path that was utterly unknown. On one side was the dusty yellow sands of Jakku, comfortable, familiar and without hope. On the other was a winding path with twists and turns that led I knew not where, the verdant ground covered in swirling mists.

I tried not to make a sound though a groan bubbled up inside me. Up til now I thought I was alone with Kylo Ren, but once he touched me, his dark head so close to that secret part of me, it felt like a million hidden eyes had joined us, watching from the treetops and behind thickets.

The feeling grew steadily stronger as he leaned forward. Suddenly, without any hesitation, he gave me the kiss he promised.

I have no idea why I used the word promised. He didn’t promise me- I promised him. And yet the idea of it swept over me as he placed his mouth on the warm, wet split of my sex. 

Perhaps I’d focused on that word because the moment felt like a gift. It shouldn’t have, of course. I should have been outraged that I was being taken advantage of, or in tears over the fact that my virtue was besmirched, but he kissed me and I found I didn’t care. I didn’t care that Kylo was pressing his mouth to a place only my own fingers had explored, and that for the sole purpose of cleanliness.

His mouth had found some secret heart between my legs, a beating pulse I did not know existed. It was a well of some sort, a fount of pleasure that bubbled up within me until moisture leaked from that opening. My whole body swayed in response, and I had no choice but to touch Kylo. I had to. I needed something to hold onto.

Once I’d done it, once I’d put my hands in his hair to steady myself, I marvelled at the feel of this man. His hair was like liquid silk, smooth and thick and slippery, cool to the touch though I could feel the warmth of the man beating beneath. I knotted my hands in the midnight black stuff, tugging firmly but careful not to hurt him. As if I could hurt him.

And then his kiss deepened, more deeply than I thought possible, plundering the depths of my quim until slippery soft flesh ached and I lost my mind just a little. I gripped harder at his hair, short bitten nails scraping his scalp, as if to remind myself this was a violation. That there was a creature doing these unimaginable things to me.

He only kissed me harder, wetter, and oh Maker, he began to use his tongue. I should have pulled away at that point, protested that the kiss had been given and I was done. My price fulfilled. Except I didn’t want to. I’ve always suspected I was a wayward child and this moment only proved it. I now knew beyond any doubt that I was wicked- evil and twisted for wanting a stranger kneeling between my legs, kissing and licking and making me feel all manner of things.

Kylo had downplayed the request by calling this a kiss. I’d seen kisses between sentient beings before and it was nothing like this. Phasma was more circumspect but Baz gave away her kisses for free, desperate to ensnare a rich trader who may have made the mistake of coming to Niima Outpost. Though I had not personally experienced them, I knew those kisses were nothing like Kylo’s.

I swooned like some kind of pampered princess. Kylo’s grip on my thighs tightened so I wouldn’t slip, lifting my legs and hooking them over his broad shoulders. The new angle had me crying out his name and he snuffled against my weeping slot. Was that a laugh? Was my bliss amusing to him? Or was he pleased by my enjoyment? 

His tongue slid through my slit and I felt him uncover every raw pink inch, every slick fold and taut muscle. I felt things I didn’t know existed, my hands in his hair like I was holding on to the reins of a bucking luggabeast bearing my most precious goods. And then, as he must have known he would, he blew my mind. Fragmented what little self-control I still possessed.

His broad, skilful tongue uncovered a sweet little swollen spot at the very top of my quim, a bump packed so full of sensation that it felt like the beginning and end of everything. My breath caught in my throat at first swipe, and then… and then… I was moaning and writhing and whimpering, my thighs tightening around his head and my hips surging forward for more, more, more. Just another lick, just one more swipe. His mouth was the most powerful tool in the galaxy and I was at his mercy. 

I had never realised. I didn’t know I could do things like this, feel things like this- except maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe this was unnatural and unusual and I should have never been exposed to Kylo’s mouth and tongue and attention. But what did it matter so long as he kept kissing me there, his thumbs pulling the lips of my quim wide open, his tongue licking the stiff little nodule that before he’d only teased, licking with a dedication I would have liked to replicate in my daily life.

How could I have not known that such pleasure existed in all the galaxy? My climax swelled and gushed and burst through me, so all-consuming that my wayward soul coalesced, focused on this one bright pinpoint of bliss. Every lick sent another wave of liquid golden pleasure coursing through me until I was sobbing. Sobbing! 

I didn’t care if anyone heard me. The New Republic army could have stormed this forest to discover us and I would have waved them back like one shoos away a sandfly. Kylo was still buried between my legs, shamelessly eating my core like a starving man with a feast. The kiss was no longer a delicate thing. It had turned savage and bestial. He was making sounds so hungry and abandoned I couldn’t call it anything but obscene. 

On and on he went, his hands now holding my buttocks, his nose buried in my quim. Licking and sucking, nuzzling and nibbling. And I- I did nothing to stop him. I was damned, a prisoner to my own desires, and he was my jailer. 

After endless minutes or hours… perhaps even days, Kylo Ren left one last wet kiss on the swollen bud at the top of my slit and my heart shattered. I gave in to him, into this moment in time. I experienced pleasure so incredible it reduced me to a limp, breathless version of myself. I gave in to the kiss he fooled me into having.

When the kiss ended, I was relieved and disappointed all at the same time. I felt exposed, stripped bare. I was new because of a kiss. Changed forever into something other. I should have been distraught, upset at this man who had violated my most private parts. But he’d shown me bliss I did not think I could ever experience, pleasure I was not sure I deserved. 

So when he lifted his head and looked up at me, still on his knees but no less intimidating for it, when he bestowed upon me an enigmatic smile, I- wretched creature that I am- smiled back.


	4. I Was A Scarlet Letter

I didn’t mean to go back; I swear I didn’t. Who would return to the scene of such debauchery? Me, that’s who.

After our kiss, I flew home to Jakku in a daze. As promised, Phasma’s prince appeared a day later. He was a military man by the name of Armitage Hux, with flame hair and pale skin and eyes like the slabs of ice Unkar Plutt hid inside his concession stand. 

I was worried for Phasma at first, because this man seemed hard and unyielding, but she was more than a match for his rabid temper and rigid self-control. Theirs was a perfect coupling. It wouldn’t have surprised me if Phasma went on to join his army and rose within the ranks until she stood beside him as an equal. I could imagine her dressed in shining armour and wielding a blaster rifle.

But now that Phasma was betrothed, Bazine cried all day and all night looking for her own lover. For this reason, I had to return to the Forest Moon of Endor. I told myself I simply had to. I couldn’t make a wish for one stepsister and not the other, after all.

My heart sang as soon as I stepped out of my stepmother’s flyer onto lush green grass. I shouldn’t have been so pleased. What I was doing was risky and foolish. I had survived one encounter with the wish giver, but who’s to say he would treat me better a second time?

Kylo looked surprised to see me. His solemn, angular face conveyed this without moving. My own face burned crimson under that intelligent amber gaze and he probably thought I was feeling all the effects of our last encounter. As a proper lady, I should have been angry and outraged, ashamed of the wicked kiss he’d given me. But all I felt was… anticipation.

I was here, eager to trade another part of myself for my stepsister’s happiness.

How was he to understand, this being who wielded wishes like candy, that for a moment in time I felt like I had truly lived? I had come alive in the depths of an emerald green forest with him between my thighs. He had power beyond his wishes.

“You’ve come to see me again, angel,” Kylo said, his deep voice speculative.

I flushed and scrambled to speak the words that should precede my second wish.

“Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Wielder of saber’s crimson light,  
Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Promise of eternal night.”

I sounded a little hoarse even to my own ears.

He twirled the helmet in his hands and blood simmered as I met his burnt gold gaze. Something told me I had Kylo’s attention, whether or not I chose to abide by the strictures of his legend. My words no longer mattered. This being- man or monster, I still did not know- was intrigued by my sheer audacity and that alone had bought me an audience. So my next words were plainly spoken.

“I have come for my other stepsister, Bazine.”

He obliged the directness of my statement with one of his own. “The same need?”

“Yes,” I said, before my brain whispered that the word need could imply many things.

I had to slow down, examine everything that was said. I already knew he would twist my words or at the very least twist his own.

“Were you happy with the gift I gave you?”

My flushed cheeks burned scarlet.

Again I considered dual implications and multiple meanings. Was he talking about the perfect match who’d shown up for Bazine, or did he mean the languorous, sticky moments he had spent knelt before me, lighting a blaze of passion in my core that was previously unthinkable? (I had tried to replicate the moment once I returned home, by the way. I used my fingers while lying on my narrow pallet in the storage room where I slept, but it was not the same. Not like the sensations caused by Kylo’s lips and tongue.) 

I decided to play his game, seeing no reason why an honest answer would hamper my quest. 

“I was very happy with all you gave me. More than happy.”

He paused, and a flicker of something gleamed in his weighted gaze. I believe I had surprised him once more. It made me quite giddy with delight. I wanted to be more than a temporary annoyance to this powerful lord. I longed to be memorable.

“Do you understand a second wish will require a similar price, angel? And will you freely pay it?”

I knew Kylo was offering me the chance to walk away before things went too far. He was warning me about what was to come. Not even he thought my actions were wise. Did he see in me a recklessness bordering on insanity? I did not care, not anymore. Foolish scavenger girl that I am, I had missed my all-powerful wish giver.

My answer was bold and shameless. “Always.”

He breathed deeply, almost a sigh, and I felt my pulse stir. I meant my reply with all my heart, and as Kylo told me his price I continued to mean it.

“This time you will pay with a touch,” he said.

I shook his hand before I could consider all the possibilities of what those words could mean. I gripped his warm fingers and imagined them on me, stroking me, drawing me out. Desire blossomed in the junction of my thighs, my knickers turning damp even before anything concrete could happen. 

_I want him,_ I thought to myself. _So much that I am willing to risk body and soul._

When did I become this person?

I realised I didn’t care. All that remained was anticipation, a breathless waiting for Kylo Ren to touch me, to place his long fingered hands on my body. I wanted him to touch the lips between my legs that he’d kissed a few weeks ago. I imagined what it would be like to have him probe and stroke my swollen mound and my knees grew weak.

It was almost a disappointment when he didn’t do it. My discontent burned behind my eyes and in the back of my throat like unshed tears, until he made his intentions clear.

Once again, Kylo Ren took my breath away.


	5. Somewhere We Can Be Alone

What do you call an all-powerful being who removes mask and gloves and cowl and shirt? A very beautiful man.

I was dumbstruck as Kylo disrobed, his clothes slithering soundlessly onto velvet grass. He was as pale as moonlight, covered in a starry constellation tiny beauty marks, his shoulders broad and his chest deep, rippling with thick slabs of muscle. I had seen men without their shirts on before, of course I had, but this man… he was perfect.

He took my hand and laid it on his smooth chest. By now I was so on edge that I very nearly cried out loud. My mind could not comprehend what was happening. I was apprehensive, fear had taken hold of me once more, but it was an emotion laden with something else, a heavy sweetness that whispered dark promises of untold pleasure.

Kylo Ren had tricked me again and my instincts, long trained for survival, were screaming. Once more, I didn’t know what was to come. I thought I did, but I was wrong. This was entirely my fault. I was forewarned and should have been forearmed but here I stood, choking on my own uncertainty, waiting to see what the monster actually wanted.

I was furious both with him and myself, but there was also the thrill of anticipation, that feeling I experienced when I stood on the edge of a broken down fifty-foot imperial starship with only a single rope preventing me from plummeting to my death.

“Show me,” I asked. My tone was a demand, and something else akin to a moan.

And so he did. Kylo moved my hands over the landscape of his body. I have never touched a man in that manner and it set my teeth on edge. And then I remembered he was not a man, not really. He wielded momentous power able to change lives and no mortal man could do that. Phasma’s wish was only one amongst a multitude. 

The thought sharpened my senses. Beneath the pads of my fingers his chest felt like marble, both rigid and alive. I could barely stand to carry on, but I also couldn’t bare to stop. He was so firm- why had my stepsisters never told me a man could be so firm? Or was it just him? When my hand slid lower, over his ridged stomach, he made a sound so whispery thin I was convinced I had imagined it.

For how was it possible that a supreme being such as Kylo Ren would react to a touch from a woman like me? I felt as small and insubstantial as one of Jakku’s microscopic grains of sand. So small and insubstantial that the slightest breath of wind would blow me away. In contrast, he was as solid as a rock, a mountain of a man who might fall upon me and bury me alive.

He unfastened black britches and I swayed with a different kind of emotion. I slid my small hand inside the opening without being told. I curled my fingers in the thatch of dark hair I found there. A strange trembling destabilised my legs.

Kylo reached out to steady me. He gripped my shoulders tight enough to ground me. He spoke, his voice so low and dark it seemed a part of the shadowed night. _Go on, sweetheart. That’s right. Don’t be afraid._

My hand stopped shaking and I slid deeper inside his britches. Understanding came to me like a whirling dervish of golden sand, stinging my nerves awake. He was a man first and foremost. The thing I brushed against was long and thick and stiff, as stiff as the tiny red jewel he had coaxed to life between my legs.

I was overcome by curiousity as I held him in the palm of my hand, the swollen shaft hot to touch, throbbing with a life of its own. I ran my fingertips over him and he made a sound I never thought I’d hear- certainly not of my own making or coming from a male such as him. He sounded… needy. Desperate. He shivered and sighed my name and my heart leapt.

So I touched him again. And again. Stroking and pumping that part of his body that felt fever hot and thick with life. I chased his pleasure instinctively as I had no prior knowledge of such things. Kylo must have known that I was an untrained urchin, but he said nothing to criticize. His hips moved in a sensual motion, thrusting himself into my hand, and I began a twisting grip around his meaty staff. 

He reacted as if he’d been struck by lightning, his spine stiffening, his tarnished eyes as bright a gold as I’d ever seen. He was enjoying it, I thought, and his reaction spurred me on to greater daring. 

I ran my thumb over the bulging tip and collected clear droplets of slick, smearing it along his lengthy sex, rubbing him with my palm. And when he groaned, a sound like the ground shifting beneath my feet, I fell into a rhythm, a rough tugging that made my hand grow even warmer. Back and forth, up and down, all along the length of him, each pass more slippery than the one before.

I could see he was reaching his completion, a climax like the one I had experienced under his persuasive tongue. I watched closely and sped up my hand, my pleasure linked intimately to his. And then he peaked, and it was more than I ever imagined.

His back arched to the point of breaking and the scent of the forest grew stronger, earthier. I leant towards him, unable to help myself, and felt his staff jerk in my hand. A sound escaped his panting mouth, a howl that was animalistic in nature. He embraced me.

Kylo clutched me close as he shook, holding on almost as if he needed me. As if I was a lover and not a supplicant. As if… as if I was his love.

It was this act that cracked open the doors to my caged heart. The feel of him in my hands, so hot and pulsing, was incredible. In a way it was as good as my own pleasure had been under his skilful mouth. I enjoyed the spill of his seed over my fingers, so slippery and illicit.

But his arms around me… that was the feeling I remembered later on, when I was alone in Qi’ra’s ship speeding back to Jakku. I remembered Kylo Ren holding me like no male ever would. 

Afterwards, I lingered. He bathed in a nearby babbling brook and I tried not to salivate too noticeably as Kylo draped himself over a mossy rock to dry, naked and gleaming. He really was uncivilised, but I was beginning to realise polite society manners meant little when one lived in their own secluded forest realm.

We talked for hours, about Jakku and Endor, what life was like on a fiery desert or inside a lush woodland. I tried to make him laugh and my heart twisted every time I drew a smile from his sombre mouth. I didn’t want to leave, but when the sky above turned pink with morning’s first light, Kylo began to dress. 

It was my signal to go and I understood, even though he hadn’t spoken about the magics that bound him to the forest, that I could not stay. 

It was then that I knew what I had to do.


	6. Romeo, Save Me

Bazine’s love arrived just as my feet reached the little stone house on the outskirts of Niima Outpost.

His name was Finn and he was an army deserter, taken from his village as a boy and turned into a soldier. He could not stomach a life of killing and had run straight into Bazine’s alabaster arms. 

He was handsome and charming, his face wreathed with smiles and his eyes a warm, melting brown. Baz was instantly smitten.

Like Phasma and Hux, I initially questioned the relationship, though this time I was more worried for the man than my stepsister. I shouldn’t have been concerned; Kylo knew what he was doing. Finn and Baz were a perfect match. His humour and tenderness brought joy to her haughty face, and her steel hard resolution was the firm foundation he needed. Even Qi’ra approved of Finn.

Watching my stepsisters move on proved to be as strong a catalyst as my time with Kylo.

It was three days before I could escape Qi’ra’s watchful eye. It didn’t matter that my adventures had brought happiness to her two daughters- she didn’t want her personal maidservant going anywhere. But not even my domineering stepmother could keep track of me forever. 

As the rusty starfighter pulled away from my home world yet again, I felt a huge weight roll of my chest. Suddenly I could breathe. By the time I arrived at the Forest Moon of Endor, I was grinning like a fiend.

But I had to be careful. My entire future rested on how clever I could be.

This time when Kylo saw me he did not look surprised. Nor did he call me angel, and I supposed that was fair enough. I was no angel, especially not after all we’d done together, my participation in his debauchery entirely willing and eager. I was something else, thanks to him and thanks to my wishes. I was a woman of fierce resolve and there was no greater creature than that.

I stood slim and upright in a shaft of moonlight, my chin lifted high. Taking no chances, I spoke the necessary words so the magics that held Kylo would be appeased.

“Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Legend and myth bound in shadow,  
Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren,  
Rage and fury, alone in sorrow.”

There was something bubbling up inside me, as bright as Mandalorian steel and twice as deadly, a feeling that wrapped itself around my heart. It wasn’t something I’d seen on my stepsisters’ faces when their princes appeared. It was a passion I was beginning to recognise as part of me.

The feeling only grew when Kylo greeted me. He spoke one word:

“Rey.”

His face was different. The solemn impassivity of his expression had eased, his gaze no longer blank. Tarnished gold eyes shone brightly in the darkness, full of both hope and despair. 

I understood completely. I knew those feelings, had experienced them my whole life. Until Kylo I’d told myself that while I could dream of beautiful things, I must always acknowledge they could never be mine. Magical wishes and forever loves were for other girls.

But now… now I believed otherwise. At least, I was starting to. I had to risk everything to find out if my own request could come true.

“Have you come to ask another wish of me? You know there can only be three, Rey. Once this wish is granted, you may never seek me again.”

My throat was so dry I could only nod. Of course, I knew. I had spent every waking minute thinking and chewing and worrying over this fact. What wish would I ask for if I was given the chance? I thought I knew, but I must be as devious as Qi’ra, as resolute as Phasma, and as greedy as Bazine. I had to take every lesson learnt from my stepfamily and weaponize my actions. All so I could have my heart’s desire.

Suddenly his expression shifted, growing weary. “Please be quick about it. I can sense inside of you the same thing your stepsisters wanted. Did they seem happy when they met their husbands? Did they dance with joy?”

I blinked. He had shown little concern for my previous requests, but then they had not been for me. “Is this where you warn me to be careful about what I wish for?”

I could read the tension beneath his words, thoughts of golden-haired, blue-eyed prince charmings with white-toothed smiles and dishonest motives.

“I may be a monster, Rey, but I will never lie to you. I can tell you already know that the world of men is cold and false.”

“And what of your world? This forest kingdom filled with beasts?”

“It is savage and unrestrained.”

My pulse jumped erratically at his words. If I was smart I would walk away now, but my heart was fixed and I could not turn back. Like a general marching into battle, I made my opening salvo. 

“I have my third wish, Kylo Ren. Until now you have kept the true price of my wishes from me, so I ask this in return. I would like to keep my heart’s desire secret until it is paid for.” 

Really, I don’t know how I found the courage to speak the words. As if I had anything to bargain with.

His eyes sparked like an ion charge. I could see him consider my proposition. Of course, even if he agreed to what I wanted my gamble could still go either way.

Kylo smirked, as if amused by such grandiose words from one as insignificant as me. “And if I grant your presumptuous proposal, what possible price would you consider payment enough?”

His questions triggered many answers. What could I give Kylo? My precious rust orange speeder bike that I painstakingly crafted from scrap over the course of two years. My secret stash of credits that I had siphoned away in a trickle so Qi’ra would not notice. The fuzzy holo cube image of my father, so distant a memory his face might as well have been a stranger’s. But I knew none of these things were enough.

I spoke the words that sealed my fate.

“I would offer you my maidenhead.”


	7. It's A Love Story

Kylo Ren took a step towards me, unable to help himself. 

I knew the offer of my virgin body would be irresistible to one such as him. I had considered all he’d asked of me leading up to this moment. He who dwelt in cool shadow and aching solitude, without love, without the touch of another- he wanted to feel and be felt. Nothing would be as precious as my untried peaks and valleys. 

“You would offer me this gift?” he asked, his deep voice suddenly hoarse.

“I would,” I said, lifting my chin even higher as he came close, holding his burning gaze.

“Rey… are you sure? What you are about to give can never be taken back.”

Even now he was trying to protect me. I fluttered my lashes, trying to cool the sting of hot tears. 

“I have never been more certain of anything, Kylo.”

At this, he grabbed my hand, clasping it tight and sealing the deal. It seemed even all-powerful beings had limits when it came to their self-control. 

And then I stopped thinking because… because he kissed me. On the lips. 

Kylo Ren kissed me, wiping my mind clear of plans and schemes, liberating my body to receive all it desired. I considered his warning about false princes and two-faced creatures, sentient beings who were not always what they appeared to be. After all, the cutest Ewok could wield a dagger with more murderous intent than any Gamorrean bodyguard. 

The thing was, Kylo was not what he appeared to be either. His stoic face hid passions as red as human blood, his black clothes disguised a heart as pure as the white salt flats of Crait, his muscular body was at once lethal and tender, honed to dominate as well as to protect. I wanted my wish giver with a desire previously unknown, with all his contradictions and peculiarities. 

The kiss went on and on, as sweet as zingbee honey, his tongue moving with persuasive skill until my bones had turned to water. His long fingered hands undid the ties and buttons of my weather worn clothes, and oh, how I wished I could have come to him in a gown of sleedaran silk. But it was not to be. And then I was nude and it did not matter.

Kylo spread me out on a bed of fragrant violet blue aura blossoms, his mouth leaving my lips and moving over my body. He kissed tanned skin, licking every golden freckle, suckling hard on the pink tips of my taut little breasts. He made me feel beautiful as he explored my lithe form, shocking me when his tongue slid deep inside my pink cleft for a quick taste. He nibbled hips and thighs, sucking fingers and toes. When he was done, my quim dripped clear juices.

He knelt between my golden thighs, my all-powerful lord, and I hooked my ankles around lean hips, offering up what he now hesitated to take. My eagerness broke his bounds and he claimed my body in one sensual thrust. There was pain, a burning stretch of untried muscle as his thick shaft plundered my narrow pink channel, and then he began to move in slow, rhythmic push and pull.

The burn eased and the ache grew… interesting. And then he gripped my knees and spread me wide, angling his loins so that every down thrust of his shaft stroked my stiff red jewel. I cried out, unable to help myself. I sounded nothing like my normal self. Kylo kept going, pumping inside me like a well-oiled machine, and the single sound from my chapped lips became a chanting cry.

I wailed his name over and over as his swollen manhood pounded and split me in half. In the end my whimpers were insensible, desperate, high pitched sounds that he must have known was the mindless begging of a poor scavenger girl seeking her bliss. I climaxed with a scream, and seconds later he followed with a lusty groan that was more animal than man. 

He spilled his hot cream deep inside me and my clutching quim milked his shaft for all it was worth. At last we lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, having destroyed the bank of flowers with our vigorous actions. Kylo breathed deep, his eyes closed, his muscular arms holding me tight. 

After a minute, I roused myself and began kissing every part of him that I could reach. It was what I’d longed to do from the moment I first saw him. He chuckled, the sound so rare that it drew tears to my eyes. When I began licking the spent root of his sex, he groaned and grew hard beneath the stroking of my pink tongue.

“Rey…” was all he sighed before rolling me onto my belly and claiming me once more from behind.

We made love through the night, sometimes wild and passionate, sometimes tender and restrained, but always deeply intense, uncaring of the world around us. As we twisted and writhed in endless pleasure, all that existed was Kylo Ren and I.

But perfect moments do not last forever. Once more the stars in the night sky began to dwindle away, the black velvet expanse turning navy blue, a precursor to dawn’s first blush. 

Kylo led me to a nearby stream and we washed each other clean. Once done, we stood nude on the riverbank, our clothes forgotten. 

“Well, Rey,” he said, his words coming out reluctant and slow, “you have paid your price many times over.”

I blushed hotly but not with shame. What I felt was a rush of emotion at once joyous and exultant. I pitied my stepsisters for they would never understand what it was to be with this extraordinary creature. My wish giver, my love... my Kylo Ren.

But he was still speaking, his voice filling the stillness of the forest.

“What is it that you wish for?”

I drew a deep breath and replied in a voice as clear as a ringing bell, _“You.”_

He stared at me in disbelief and then the magic of my wish took hold. His perfect mouth spread into a smile so wide it lit up his whole face, turning the angular bones boyishly radiant. I threw myself into his arms and he held me like I was precious. 

At long last, I was home. All it had taken was three wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Reylo fairy tale, and I do mean fairy tale in the strictest sense of the word. I’ve written other stories inspired by fairy tales, but this follows the trope quite closely. I love brooding loner Kylo Ren as much as I love smart and independent Rey. What they have in common is their need for love. 
> 
> My fic is drawn from a short story entitled ‘You’ written by Charlotte Stein and all credit goes to the original author for a brilliant plot. My chapter titles are from a popular song which to me has always had that fairy tale feeling. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are very much appreciated. Xoxo


End file.
